Outtakes for All Grown Up
by VanessaWolfe724
Summary: Outtakes for All Grown Up:  The Story of Jacob and Renesmee. Rated M for the strong possibility of lemons later. I'm on a little hiatus now that part II is done, before moving on to part III. This is just for posting random stuff that swirls in my head.
1. Chapter 1

Some outtakes, like this one, are not really set in a specific time or place. For those of you who have not read All Grown up, I'll explain just a bit. Swan, Mollie, and Xandra are three of Jake and Nessie's kids. Yes, there are others lol. Caroline is one of Rachel and Paul's. Gabriel is briefly mentioned, he is Rosalie and Emmett's son. We'll learn more about him in the next outtake.

*SwanPOV*

"Caroline, do you even know where babies come from?" I said.

"Neither do you!" Xandra said. "So shut up!"

"Yes I do," I said.

"So do we, the daddy puts the baby in there because he loves the mommy. Then it comes out from here," Mollie said and pointed between her legs.

"But how does it even get there in the first place?" I challenged. Nobody said anything.

"Well how then?" Caroline said.

"You don't wanna know," I told them. "Trust me

"You don't really know," Xandra said.

"Fine I'll tell you how a baby gets made," I said. "First you have to have a husband. Then, you and your husband have to get naked." They all started to laugh. "That's not it. You have to be in a bed, and then your husband squishes you! Like this!" I smacked my hands together.

"What?" Mollie said, and Xandra gasped.

"Why?" Caroline said.

"Because that is what you do when you make a baby."

"How do you know?" Caroline asked.

"Because I SAW it!"

"Woah!" both of my sisters said.

"I didn't mean to." That's for sure. ""It was an accident, it's supposed to be private."

"Well, when I have a husband, I'm telling him not to squish me," Caroline said.

"If you want a cute little baby, that's what you have to do," I told her. "That's what my parents do, and it's what your parents do."

"Nuh uh, wait a minute," Mollie said. "You don't have to get squished to make a baby, because you can find a baby that is adoptable like Gabriel."

"Hmm. Looks like Uncle Emmett didn't squish Aunt Rosalie, so that is good," Xandra said.

"What's an adoptable baby?" Caroline said.

Sometimes, I have to explain so many things to her! But it's okay, I don't mind.

"That's when there is a little baby, that needs a new mommy and daddy, and a home, and some love," I said.

"Yeah, our cousin Gabriel is adopted," Xandra said.

"Is he my cousin, too?" Caroline asked.

"No, I don't think so. Just ours," I said.

"I think I will try to adopt a little baby, if I want to be a mommy," Xandra said.

"Me too. I'm just going to tell my husband no squishing!" Mollie said.

"Me too," Caroline said.

"Me too, it's gross," I said.

A/N: Yeah, in part II Swan had a little incident walking in on Nessie and Jake. She was very upset, and thought her mother was being involuntarily squished lol. Hope this made you smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Now we learn a little more about Gabriel. His life had a difficult start, but those of you who've already read AGU know he gets a very happy ending. There was a lot more to it, but here is it, through his eyes.

Things you might like to know if you have not read AGU: Gabriel is Nahuel's half brother, and Esme basically home schools the Black children.

*GPOV*

I remember pretty much everything that's ever happened to me. An excellent memory is a curse though, when you wish you could forget the first few days of your life, as humans can.

I loved my birth mother, and she loved me. I knew that. But I also knew she was afraid of the future. I could hear her comforting herself. She would murmur in her native tongue, "We'll be just fine, you and I." She sang to me often.

She was singing to me, in a strained voice, the day I started struggling to breath. All I knew, was I needed out. I heard her screams. I didn't realize what I'd be doing to her, until after I'd done it. Death is too heavy a concept for any child. But one thing was certain to me, the mother who had loved me while I was inside of her, wasn't there. If she was, she would be singing to me.

I was alone, as I lay on the dirt floor beside was was left of her and grew hungry. It's a good thing I wasn't developed enough to wonder if that's all life was.

She was in a pool of blood that had mostly dried after a few days. I'm ashamed that I drank from it. I didn't want to, but I knew I had to. When I got older, Uncle Edward told me that she would not have wanted me to feel that way. That she loved me, and would have wanted to be able to provide me with some kind of sustenance. It was hard to think that way, but it made sense.

I missed the sound of her voice.

Instead, I listened to the sounds of the jungle. I listened to how they changed, depending on whether it was light, or dark outside.

Nahuel's arrival was a shock. I hadn't realized there was anyone else. I watched him, terrified of who he might be, and what he wanted. He surveyed the little hut with dismay. He told me that it's okay, he thinks he has a place for me to go, because I shouldn't stay here.

But why do I have to leave? What if the mother comes back?

He found a blanket that he said must be for me, and wrapped me tightly in it. As he took me away from there, I cried for the very first time.

Most of our journey, not that I knew that's what it was, was spent on a dirty boat, in a tiny room. Nahuel held me, and told me if we wanted to stay there, we had to be quiet. We spent the rest of the time running.

When we got to the Cullen's house, they'd already heard us coming, and were on alert. Vampires don't like surprise visitors. The bigger ones looked more relax once they saw my brother, they were still gathered around their smaller ones. I sensed their protective instincts at work.

I kept looking at the one with the lightest hair. I suppose I hadn't seen much yet, but I for sure had never seen anything like her.

There was some talking, I didn't understand it. But I could tell Nauehl felt comfortable here, so I did too.

Everybody was looking at me, then at the light haired one.

Is she a mother?

She held her arms out to me, and I went to her. I liked the way her skin felt, and the way she was holding me. Very different from the way Nahuel had. After some more talking I didn't understand, the light haired one and the one who'd been standing close to us, took me to another room. I looked down, I'd never been anywhere with a floor, unless you count the boat.

The way she was looking at me, and speaking to me, was comforting.

It frightened me a little when my brother knocked on the door. He said something to them, and from then on, I understood what was being said.

The one who I'd decided was a mother spoke to me in Spanish. She did say she'd like to be my mother, and he will be my father. She said she knew I'd already had a mother, that she's sure she wished she could have stayed with me, but she couldn't.

She began teaching me English right then. The first four words I learned were Mommy, Daddy, safe, and home.

In the beginning, I had a lot of difficulty drinking from my bottles. Donated blood looked and smelled like the cold stuff from the dirt floor of the hut. I didn't want anymore of that, or the feelings that came with it.

Uncle Edward, I remembered his name, told her something in English. She promised me this was not the same. This is nice and hot, that I will like it. In the kitchen, she unscrewed the bottle and dipped her finger into it. She held her dripping finger in front of my face. I had to admit, it did smell good. She told me to drink up, so I could get big and strong like Daddy.

The mother touched my lips and murmured, ábrase, mi dulce. Open, my sweet.

She managed to convince me to give it a try. I sucked the blood from her finger, and discovered she was right. This was not the same.

She looked pleased, proud even.

When I was smaller, I was content to mostly sit around and watch what was happening around me. I hadn't known there were other options, so she guided me. She introduced me to all kinds of toys, and books. The books were wonderful. She would read to me from the time I woke up in the morning, until I fell asleep in her lap in the evenings. She sang to me, and sounded like an angel.

She sent the Daddy on an errand. He was gone for a couple of days, to another house that was also theirs. When he came back with the box, the Mommy said she had been saving this just for me, even though she hadn't known it was for me. My English was better, but I was a little lost.

There were blocks, and a cloth doll, and a toy car. He didn't seem to want me to play with the doll, but she said I could. That I can do whatever makes me happy.

She was with me always, usually he was too. I woke every morning between them.

When they had to go to school, I didn't understand. She told me, me volveré. Te amo. She will come back, she loves me.

Nanna, another mother, took me to another house, across the woods after they were gone. The mother had told me she was coming back. She swore. But I guess children sort of live in the moment. I'd thought this was my new home, and I was not happy about it. Inconsolable, in fact. She said it was time for my cousins to have school. Why couldn't I go to school with _my_ mother, instead of here?

She called me during the day. But I'd never talked on a phone before. I was upset that I could hear her voice, but she was not here.

I was not interested in playing with my cousins. I did not want this to be my home, I liked the other one. Where my mother was.

When she came back to that house, he was with her, and I was so relieved that I cried. She had come back. I begged her to take me home. She promised that even though she has to leave sometimes, and we have to be apart, she will always come back to me. So every day, that's what she did. Eventually, I got used to it.

She sang to me that first night she'd had to go to school, after we were at home, with Daddy. I asked if I could sing to her. I sang something the first mother had sang to me. I was able to translate it into English.

Tiny one, my tiny one  
>I'll keep you safe and warm<br>Tiny one, my special one  
>I'll keep you safe from harm<p>

Even through troubled times  
>I'll keep you in my heart<br>Tiny one, my perfect one  
>My little part of me<p>

Special one, small special one  
>Even if I am not here<br>Tiny one, my darling one  
>Know my greatest love is you<p>

My parents looked everywhere to find out the name of the song. When they couldn't find it, we assumed she'd come up with it herself, just for me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Merry Christmas! Here is the short Christmas outtake I wrote last year, so it's a blast from the past. Asa wasn't even around yet!

I will be putting up another one that takes place right around the start of part III. Speaking of which, not sure exactly when I'll start posting that yet, but it will be no later then Valentine's Day. For now, let's just get through Christmas, shall we? ;)

*SPOV*

They were mine, all mine. I was positive. Well, at least mostly mine. A few might be for Anthony, the ones with the blue wrapping paper, because I don't like blue. None can be for the babies, how would they even know what to do with Christmas presents?

Mommy thought that I was sleeping, but I wasn't. So I went downstairs to have a little peek at my presents. I didn't want to wait until the morning to find out. I already knew what one of them was. I saw Mommy wrapping my make-up kit in a dream. It was the one with polka dots on the wrapping paper. I wanted to check and make sure I was right. And maybe have a look at some of the other boxes too. I told Anthony I would try to have a dream about his presents, but he got mad and told me not to, because they are his. He likes surprises. But I could maybe have a look at his stuff and find out for myself, and he could still have his surprise. I wouldn't tell.

I silently slid off my bed and opened my door, cringing when it creaked. I paused and listened for a minute. I didn't hear a thing, everybody was sleeping. I held on to the railing and walked on my toes down the steps. I was hoping to get to try my make-up, then I could look pretty for Christmas morning. Mommy said she was going to take lots of pictures, so I had to look my best. I also wanted to see what was in the other boxes. There were five blue ones, five pink, and ten that were a very pretty light purple. The other day I was laying on the floor and I smelled them all. It was hard to tell, but I knew that some of them were clothes. I like clothes.

The house was all dark when I got downstairs. I stayed on my tippy toes and followed the only light, the light of the Christmas tree. As I approached the tree I took in all the pretty colors. I went for the box with the pink polka dots, but then I saw a big sock with my name on it hanging over the fireplace. S-W-A-N, yup, that's me all right. It must be mine, it looked like it was full of stuff. What is that, and what's in there? I made a detour and crossed the room, as my hands reached up I heard a whisper.

"Don't even think about it, little birdie," Daddy said. He was on his side on the couch, and Mommy was on her side too, asleep in front of him.

I jumped and started to cry, which woke Mommy up. I started to cry because he had scared me a little bit. But I _kept _crying because maybe I could have my sock if I cried enough.

"Sorry stinker, but Aunt Alice told on you," Mommy said. I was so mad, someday I would see something about Aunt Alice in my dreams and then I would tell _EVERYBODY_.

Daddy climbed over Mommy and picked me up. Now I was crying because I was mad. "Oh hush, it's only a few more hours," Daddy said as he carried me up the steps to my room.

"Waiting sucks," I said.

"I know it - I mean, don't say that, say it stinks."

If Seth could say that word, I didn't see why I couldn't.

"Now you stay right here, or else Mommy says you are opening your presents last, got it?" he said as he tucked me in very tightly. I made a face at him. "Come on, I don't want that to happen, so just stay here until I come back in the morning."

"Fine!" I said, and hid my head under the covers. He pulled them back and kissed my forehead.

"I love you," he told me. Then he smiled and whispered so quiet I almost didn't hear him. "I'll see you in the morning, when it's time to open your make-up kit."

I was right!

A/N: You shall hear from me again before the weekend is over. Guess what I want for Christmas? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This one takes place right around the start of AGU part III. Little disclaimer, I didn't write the bit about the story of mistletoe.

*RPOV*

The house was all decked out for our Christmas Eve visitors. Our lovely, fake tree was lit up, with a star on the top, and plenty of colorful ornaments. They didn't exactly match, there was no color scheme or anything, but that was okay. We'd really gone to town with those make your own ornament kits. I'd sent Jake back to the store pretty quickly to get more. The kids made some for each other, for us, and other members of the family, too. I think my favorite one was from Jacob. He painted the date on the back of the round silver ball, and on the front he painted, Daddy loves Mommy. So then of course I had to make one for him that said Mommy loves Daddy. Swan gave me some heart shaped stickers to complete my creation.

"Stealing my idea, huh?" Jake teased as I put the final product on the tree.

I shrugged. "I know creative genius when I see it."

That little pervert had hung mistletoe from every single doorway in the house, and a couple other random places. He was so proud of himself, too. As he was busy doing that, Anthony read something he'd looked up about mistletoe to all of us, from the computer.

"For it's supposedly mystical power mistletoe has long been at the center of many folklore. One is associated with the Goddess Frigga. The story goes that mistletoe was the sacred plant of Frigga, goddess of love and the mother of Balder, the god of the summer sun. Balder had a dream of death which greatly alarmed his mother, for should he die, all life on earth would end. In an attempt to keep this from happening, Frigga went at once to air, fire, water, earth, and every animal and plant seeking a promise that no harm would come to her son. Balder now could not be hurt by anything on earth or under the earth. But Balder had one enemy, Loki, god of evil and he knew of one plant that Frigga had overlooked in her quest to keep her son safe. It grew neither on the earth nor under the earth, but on apple and oak trees. It was lowly mistletoe. So Loki made an arrow tip of the mistletoe, gave to the blind god of winter, Hoder, who shot it, striking Balder dead. The sky paled and all things in earth and heaven wept for the sun god. For three days each element tried to bring Balder back to life. He was finally restored by Frigga, the goddess and his mother. It is said the tears she shed for her son turned into the pearly white berries on the mistletoe plant and in her joy Frigga kissed everyone who passed beneath the tree on which it grew. The story ends with a decree that who should ever stand under the humble mistletoe, no harm should befall them, only a kiss, a token of love. "

"Aw, I like that," I said. "You guys have to kiss each other on the cheek if you end up under it together!" I called out.

"Which cheek?" Xandra called out from wherever she and Mollie were.

"If you guys wanna kiss each other on the rear end, you've got problems," Jake told them.

I shook my head as they giggled about butt cheeks.

The night before Christmas, all of the Cullens and Blacks and Lahotes were all together. It wasn't time for gifts yet, not until tomorrow, it was time for movies.

"Christopher!" Rachel said sharply. "Do you think that nobody is going to see what you are doing over there? Nice try."

The little stinker was standing in my pantry, helping himself to a bag of mini chocolate chip cupcakes. He stood, frozen like a deer in the headlights of a car, the delicious treat only inches from his mouth.

As she walked over to him she said, "You can eat that one, but only because you've touched it, and that's gross."

Thank you, I agree. Not that Christopher is a particularly gross child, but hey. He's a three year old boy.

"If you are hungry, my sweet child, just tell me, and I will feed you," she said, working to keep the annoyance out of her voice. The kid was a bottomless pit.

"Mommy, feed me," he requested in a small voice.

"Aunt Nessie is about to make popcorn, like, right now. You really can't wait?"

"No, Mommy. My tummy is freaking out!" he insisted.

"Okay, okay," she conceded.

She guided him to the table, and gave him a few crackers to hold him off.

Once out of his earshot, she quipped, "What is it with kids, always needing something. Food, or love or water or whatever." I laughed at her assessment of motherhood. "It's a good thing they're so cute," she added.

"When they are older, you can make them do chores!" I reminded her.

"Awesome. I guess that's why we had so many."

I snorted a laugh. "Uh huh, right. Us, too."

I didn't have enough seating, so my family ended up scattered all over the floor. They were just as comfortable like that anyway..

"No making out during the movie, either!" Mollie warned everybody. Some laughed, including Jacob, and some gawked at her, including me.

"What do you know about making out?" Uncle Jasper asked her.

She declined to answer, turning back around to look at the screen.

The first movie we watched was the old animated version of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer from 1964. Jacob used to watch it when he was little every year, even Billy did. I didn't watch much TV when I was younger, so I never saw it until Anthony's first Christmas. Even at just under two months old, he'd loved it.

Wow, that was an awful long time ago. More then seven years. Again, wow.

We enjoyed the movie as much as we did every year. I loved Rudolph, and the cute little elf who wanted to be a dentist. Anybody who has ever felt like an outcast can relate.

Christopher didn't quite make it through the movie, he stayed curled up in Rachel's lap through the second one, A Christmas Story. Now this one, I'd seen many times. It was a favorite of Uncle Emmett's.

We watched the imperfect, but loveable family's Christmas. Little Ralphie plotted and planned how to get a BB gun, as the adult Ralphie, unseen, narrated his most memorable childhood holiday.

Of course, this brought up the yearly, "Can I have a BB gun?" discussion.

"That's not the point of the movie," I explained to Xandra.

"We know. But we still want them," she said.

Those two can dream on, they are far too impulsive!

"I still don't get the appeal of this movie," Aunt Rosalie said.

"The writing is actually quite good," Daddy spoke up, then quoted the adult Ralphie. "And my father wove a tapestry of obscenities that as far as we know, still hangs in space above Lake Michigan."

"What does that mean?" Caroline wondered.

"That's what your mom does," Paul said, and then obviously regretted it when Rachel glared at him.

"I do not," Rachel insisted.

"Do not _what_?" Caroline pressed.

"It means he was swearing a lot," Jake explained through his laughter.

"Oh yeah, you do that," Grace said.

"Yeah. All those words that you say when you are driving, that we aren't allowed to say until we are old enough to drive," Noah added.

Rachel groaned. "Just watch the movie, guys." She then mouthed at Jake, who was still laughing, that he was a jack ass. But I know she meant it with love.

When the adult Raphie was telling of the torture he endured from the neighborhood bully, he mentioned that the boy had yellow eyes. Grace started looked around at my family with apprehension.

"Don't worry, we don't like to beat people up," Aunt Alice assured her "I'll even pinky swear it."

Aunt Alice leaned over and she and Grace locked pinkies, making the strongest promise one woman can make to another. My niece looked quite relieved.

Billy pointed out his favorite part, when the dad receives his "major award." To the rest of the family, it was a crappy sweepstakes prize. To him, it was very nearly a Christmas miracle.

On the screen, he opened the huge shipping crate to reveal a lamp. Not just any lamp, it was a life sized woman's shapely leg that glowed from the inside. It came complete with a provocative, black lacy thigh high stocking, and high heeled shoe. You couldn't really even tell what it was until it was topped with the horribly cheesy fringed lampshade. The poor mom grimaced as he displayed it in the window for the whole neighborhood to see.

Billy and Charlie both laughed heartily. "That thing is great," Charlie said.

My personal favorite part came at the end. When the mom and the dad finally got to share a quite moment together, watching the Christmas snow fall through the window.


End file.
